Haru no Joou
by Putpit
Summary: Lima ratus tahun lalu, siang dan malam berada dalam genggamannya. Namun saat ini, ketika kelopak terakhir bunga sakura itu terlepas dari ranting, takdir pun seketika berhenti


Konoha adalah Negara berbentuk kepulauan yang terletak di sebelah barat Negara Jepang. Selama lima ratus tahun, Konoha berhasil mempertahankan keutuhan bangsanya dan tidak pernah dijajah. Negara berpenduduk delapan juta orang ini, termasuk Negara maju yang menerapkan sistem pemerintahan parlementer. Konoha terkenal akan ekspor gas bumi, pariwisata, dan militer yang kuat.

Saat ini, Konoha memasuki Dinasti ketujuh, yaitu Dinasti Senju.

**Haru no Joou**

**All character belong to Naruto**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**1999**

**Haru no Joou by Putpit**

**Historical Drama/Romance (Fr/Ge)**

**25 Desember 2013**

Seorang gadis berlari tergesa-gesa di lorong sekolah. Karena jam istirahat tengah berlangsung, suasana lorong sekolah yang berada di lantai dasar tersebut nampak ramai oleh para murid. Sebagian besar berduyun-duyun menuju kantin sedangkan beberapa lain lebih memilih bersantai di bangku beton yang menyatu di dinding sepanjang koridor. Keadaan itu menyebabkan sang gadis bersusah payah menerobos keramaian dengan tumpukan buku dalam dekapannya. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam dikepang dua mengayun cepat seiring gerak tubuh sang gadis. Ia pun bolak-balik membenarkan letak kacamata berbingkai segi empat miliknya yang sering merosot akibat terlalu mengejar waktu.

Di persimpangan koridor, tiba-tiba tiga orang murid muncul menghadang sang gadis. Hal itu kontan membuatnya kaget hingga terjatuh. Buku-buku yang ia bawa pun berserakan di lantai.

"Ups, maaf culun," ucap satu suara disusul tawa mengejek dari anak-anak lain.

Gadis yang dipanggil culun itu hanya menghela nafas pendek kemudian membereskan buku-bukunya.

Saat selesai membereskan dan hendak pergi, langkahnya kembali dihadang. "Hei, culun. Ayo ikut kami ke taman!" ajak murid perempuan berambut merah panjang dan memakai kacamata bingkai oval, berdiri diantara kedua temannya..

"Maaf Karin, aku tidak bisa. Aku harus ke ruang latihan karate karena Shikamaru menungguku," tolak si gadis culun secara halus.

"Oh, manajer klub karate rupanya sedang mencoba menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. Sampai-sampai dia selalu patuh pada ucapan si Ketua Klub Karate dan menolak ajakan kita. Hah, sombong sekali," sindir gadis lain yang berdiri di sebelah kanan gadis sebelumnya. Rambutnya dicepol dua dan wajah orientalnya menampilkan mimik yang mencemooh.

Murid perempuan berbadan paling tinggi dan berambut pirang yang ada di kiri gadis berambut merah menimpali, "Ah, mungkin Putri Phillip ingin segera mencium Pangeran Aurora agar terbangun dari tidur panjangnya."

Perlahan, gadis culun menegakkan kepalanya. Ia menatap lurus melewati bahu gadis yang terakhir kali berucap. "Ino, namanya adalah Shikamaru bukan Aurora. Lagipula julukan ala _Disney _itu tidak cocok untuk dia. Hanya wajah Shikamaru saja yang malas dan terkesan mengantuk, tapi sebenarnya dia selalu waspada."

Ino yang mendapat balasan dari si gadis culun mengangkat sebelah alisnya marah. "Tapi sekarang dia tidak sedang berada disini untuk mengawasimu. Hah, ayo ikut!" paksanya seraya menarik tangan kanan si gadis culun dan berbalik cepat.

Terlalu cepat hingga kepala Ino membentur dada bidang seorang siswa yang rupanya telah berdiri diam sedari tadi. "Lepaskan tangan Sakura!" kata murid tersebut dengan tegas. Matanya yang sayu memandang lurus pada gadis di hadapannya.

Ino bergeming. Dia membalas tatapan sepasang iris hitam itu dengan sorot mata tajam. "Aku nggak mau! Aku ada urusan dengan dia. Dan ini adalah urusan cewek, jadi kamu nggak usah ikut campur. Minggir!" bentaknya, mencoba mendorong sosok yang menghalanginya namun gagal.

"Sayangnya, Putri Phillip ada kencan dengan Pangeran Aurora sekarang," sahut Shikamaru, menyambar tangan Sakura lalu menariknya pergi.

Ino hanya bisa melotot jengkel karena mendapat perlakuan kasar dari Shikamaru. Terlebih lagi, dia tak suka melihat lelaki itu menggandeng perempuan lain.

"Masih ada kesempataan lain untuk mengerjai si culun. Sekarang aku lapar, ayo ke kantin _girl's_!" ajak Karin berjalan lebih dulu.

"Hentikan muka masammu itu! Kau jauh lebih cantik, populer, dan kaya dari si culun. Suatu saat kau pasti bisa mendapatkan Shikamaru," kata Tenten-gadis bercepol dua-merangkul pundak Ino seraya berjalan di belakang Karin.

Sesampainya di kantin, Karin cs tak perlu mencari atau menunggu murid lain selesai makan untuk mendapatkan meja karena sudah ada meja khusus yang tersedia untuk mereka. Meja tersebut terletak di tengah kantin dan ada tiga kursi yang mengelilingnya.

"Aku pesan _spaghetti _sayur dan jus jeruk," ujar Karin pada pelayan yang berdiri di sisi kanan meja.

"Aku tidak makan. Aku pesan air putih saja," kata Ino.

Tenten mematuk-matukan jarinya ke dagu, berpikir sejenak. "Kalau aku pesan mie ramen Ichiraku, kue coklat kismis, salad buah, dan jus tomat."

Ketika sang pelayan usai mencatat pesanan lalu pergi, Karin langsung memajukan tubuhnya dan mencubit pipi Tenten.

"Aww, sakit," raung Tenten memegang kedua pipinya.

Karin kembali duduk di kursinya seraya berkata, "Perhatikan pola makanmu! Aku lihat pipimu sudah semakin besar beberapa hari ini, Tenten."

"Benarkah? Padahal aku juga rutin _fitness_ setiap minggu bersama Ino," ujar Tenten menoleh sekilas ke kanan.

"Kamu latihan tiap minggu sedangkan Ino latihan setiap hari," kata Karin memutar kedua bola matanya.

Tenten mengerecutkan bibir. "Hmm, pokoknya aku sehat dan bisa main bareng kalian. Sudahlah, jangan bicara berat badan lagi!" protesnya.

"Tapi aku nggak mau berteman dengan anak yang jelek dan gendut," ujar Karin melipat kedua tangannya santai.

Tenten menghela nafas keras. "Baiklah, mulai besok aku akan diet."

Karin mendengus. "Apa nafsu makanmu yang meningkat itu ada hubungannya dengan Neji?"

Tenten buru-buru menggeleng. "Tidak! Putus dengan dia bukan hal besar. Aku bisa cari cowok baru kok," sangkalnya.

"Memangnya ada yang mau dengan cewek jelek dan gendut? Hah, bagaimana menurutmu Ino?" tanya Karin pada gadis di samping kanan Tenten yang sedari tadi diam.

Ino tidak menjawab. Wajahnya mengeras dan pandangannya terpaku lurus ke depan.

Karin pun memutar punggungnya dan mengetahui alasan mengapa Ino tak merespon ucapannya.

Di pintu masuk kantin, Karin melihat seorang laki-laki berambut mirip nanas berjalan beriringan dengan gadis culun. Karin memutar tubuhnya kembali dengan seringai tipis menghiasi bibirnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, pesanan Karin cs datang. Karin langsung mengambil gelas minumannya lalu beranjak berdiri.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Tenten.

"Lihat saja pertunjukan yang akan aku buat," kata Karin.

Dengan santai, Karin melangkah mendekati Sakura yang duduk di meja di belakangnya. Ia mengangkat gelasnya tepat di atas kepala Sakura dan saat akan menuangkannya, tiba-tiba tangan Karin dipukul hingga minumannya pun tumpah mengenai seragamnya.

"_Shit_!" pekik Karin marah.

"Jangan mencoba melakukan hal yang tidak berguna!" kata sebuah suara berat dengan nada mengancam.

Sakura menoleh ke kanan. Ia kaget melihat Shikamaru menatap tajam ke arah Karin yang tengah memaki-maki tak jelas.

"Ya ampun, Karin!" seru Tenten segera berdiri menghampiri Karin.

Karin melotot. Nafasnya naik turun karena amarah yang menggebu. "Aku akan balas perlakuan ini. Lihat saja nanti!" ancamnya beranjak pergi.

Ino yang sedari tadi duduk memperhatikan perlahan bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan mengikuti dua temannya. Saat melintas di samping Shikamaru, dia berhenti sejenak. "Kau memang berhak melindungi dia. Tapi jika perlindunganmu justru melukai, kau sama saja seperti si penjahat. Seharusnya kau bisa mencegah perbuatan Karin, bukan membuatnya malu," ucapnya lalu melanjutkan langkah keluar kantin.

Shikamaru terdiam dan menatap punggung Ino hingga menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia tidak sadar bila daritadi Sakura memanggilnya. Shikamaru baru tersadar saat Sakura menyentuh lengannya.

"Shika!"

"Oh, ada apa Sakura?" tanya Shikamaru menengok ke kiri.

"Terima kasih," ujar Sakura.

"Oh, sama-sama," balas Shikamaru.

**OooooooO**

"Selamat siang, anak-anak!" sapa seorang wanita berbadan tinggi semampai memasuki kelas.

"Selamat siang, Bu Kurenai!" balas seluruh murid kelas A2-1.

Bu. Kurenai berjalan menuju meja guru lalu menaruh tas yang ia bawa. Beliau mengambil spidol dan berkata, "Hari ini kita akan membahas..." Perkataan Bu. Kurenai terputus karena melihat papan tulis yang masih penuh coretan.

"Siapa yang piket hari ini?" tanya Bu. Kurenai.

"Saya, Tenten, dan Sakura. Diantara kami bertiga, hanya Sakura yang belum piket Bu," jawab Karin.

Mendengar jawaban dari Karin, Bu. Kurenai langsung mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kelas dan berhenti pada satu sosok yang duduk di bangku pojok kanan paling belakang. "Sakura, kenapa kamu tidak melaksanakan tugasmu?" tanya beliau.

Sakura mengerutkan kening bingung. "Loh, saya tidak piket hari ini, Bu," sangkalnya.

"Karin..."

"Kalau Ibu tidak percaya, Ibu bisa lihat buku piket kelas," kata Karin santai.

Bu. Kurenai pun mengikuti saran Karin. Beliau mengambil buku yang terletak di laci guru kemudian membaca daftar anak piket secara seksama. "Sakura, kamu berbohong pada Ibu. Di buku tertulis kalau kamu piket hari ini," kata beliau memandang tajam ke arah Sakura.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala dan terus menyangkal, "Saya tidak berbohong, Bu. Saya piket hari Kamis, bukan hari ini."

"Sakura, kalau kamu masih terus menyangkal ucapan Ibu, kamu akan saya hukum," kata Bu. Kurenai memperingatkan.

"Tapi Bu," ucap Sakura. Dia merasa yakin kalau dia tidak berbohong mengenai jadwal piketnya, oleh sebab itu dia tidak terima jika dituduh melakukan kesalahan.

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru mengangkat tangan. "Bu, apa saya boleh mengecek buku piket itu?"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Bu. Kurenai

"Saya mau mengecek, apakah ada bekas stipo di buku itu? Kalau memang ada, berarti ada yang mencoba memfitnah Sakura."

"Jadi, kamu tidak percaya ucapan saya," ujar Bu. Kurenai dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Bukan begitu, Bu. Saya hanya mau mengecek saja," sahut Shikamaru sopan.

Bu. Kurenai menghembuskan nafas pelan. "Baiklah, terserah kamu."

Shikamaru pun berjalan menghampiri Bu. Kurenai dan terdiam saat mengetahui bila tidak ada bekas stipo disana. "Terima kasih Bu. Maaf saya salah," ucapnya menyesal.

"Nah, sudah jelas kan? Sakura, sekarang kamu saya hukum berdiri di luar kelas dengan kaki terangkat satu sampai bel pulang berbunyi," perintah Bu. Kurenai.

"Baik, Bu," kata Sakura beranjak dari bangkunya lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

"Bu, saya sebaiknya juga dihukum karena sudah bertindak tidak sopan pada Ibu tadi," kata Shikamaru masih berdiri di depan kelas.

Bu. Kurenai menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Kamu saya hukum menghapus papan setelah itu kita lanjutkan pelajaran yang tertunda," kata beliau menutup pembicaraan.

Dua jam kemudian, Bu. Kurenai mengakhiri pelajaran. Setelah beliau keluar kelas, Shikamaru bergegas menemui Sakura untuk mengetahui keadaannya.

"Shika, kenapa kamu terlihat panik seperti itu?" tanya Sakura. Ia kaget karena Shikamaru mendadak muncul di hadapannya.

Shikamaru menunduk. "Maafkan saya karena melakukan tindakan yang justru mempersulit Anda tadi," ungkapnya menyesal.

Sakura tersenyum. "Tidak. Kamu tadi sudah membelaku dengan baik, tapi Karin saja yang terlalu cerdik memfitnahku. Terima kasih. Ah, lebih baik kita pulang sekarang," kata Sakura seraya menepuk pundak Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mengangguk lalu mengikuti langkah Sakura memasuki kelas. Di dalam kelas, rupanya ada Karin cs yang sengaja menunggu keduanya.

"Si culun pasti capek sehabis dihukum. Aduh, kasihan," ejek Tenten tersenyum senang.

Karin menyahut sambil mengayun-ayunkan sebuah buku yang ia pegang, "Ah, menyenangkan sekali bisa balas dendam. Kebetulan sekali buku piket kelas sobek, jadi aku tadi minta yang baru. Bukankah aku satu langkah lebih maju?"

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Maaf, justru aku yang kasihan pada kalian. Kenapa kalian balas dendam ke aku? Balas dendam memang terasa menyenangkan jika kalian berhasil melakukannya. Tapi balas dendam adalah pekerjaan yang sia-sia karena kalian melakukannya untuk membalas perbuatan di masa lalu yang jelas-jelas sudah terlewat waktunya."

Karin membanting buku yang ia pegang ke meja. "Berani-beraninya kau menasehatiku. Dasar cewek culun jelek!" bentaknya.

"Sudahlah Karin, kamu kan sudah berhasil balas dendam ke dia. Sekarang, ayo kita pulang! Aku capek," kata Ino menengahi. Dia meraih ranselnya kemudian berjalan keluar kelas lebih dulu.

Karin pun mau tak mau menyudahi perselisihannya dengan Sakura karena Tenten menarik tangannya pergi.

"Sungguh menyenangkan berurusan dengan cewek-cewek centil seperti mereka," kata Sakura sembari memasukan peralatan tulis dan buku-bukunya ke dalam ransel.

"Bukannya merepotkan malah menyenangkan?" ujar Shikamaru bingung.

Sakura menghampiri Shikamaru seraya berkata, "Mereka punya segalanya, tapi selalu merasa kurang puas dan cemburu pada hal-hal yang sepele. Mereka punya banyak waktu, tapi bingung harus menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk apa. Kehidupan mereka hanya berputar di satu tempat, makanya mereka mencari sesuatu untuk dimainkan."

Perkataan Sakura harus terhenti karena Shikamaru membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Sakura masuk kemudian disusul oleh Shikamaru yang duduk di kursi depan.

"Aku senang bisa menjadi mainan mereka karena kehidupanku dengan kehidupan mereka tidak ada bedanya," lanjut Sakura pelan sambil menarik rambut hitamnya hingga lepas dan membuat rambut panjang merah muda dibaliknya tergerai sedikit berantakan.

"Kehidupan Tuan Putri sangat berbeda dengan mereka. Tidak akan ada yang pernah bisa menyamakannya kehidupan Yang Mulia Putri," kata Shikamaru tegas.

Sakura melepas kacamatanya lalu memijat pelan kedua matanya yang berkedut. "Ya, tentu saja. Kehidupanku memang berbeda dengan cewek-cewek centil itu. Sungguh sangat berbeda."

**OooooooO**

Mobil yang ditumpangi Sakura berhenti tepat di pintu masuk istana kerajaan Konoha. Seorang pelayan laki-laki dengan sigap membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Saat Sakura keluar, belasan pelayan berjejer rapi di kanan dan kiri menyambut kedatangannya.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Putri Sakura!" ucap seluruh pelayan bersamaan.

Sakura membalas ucapan para pelayaannya dengan seulas senyum tipis. Ia menyerahkan _wig_, kacamata, serta ranselnya pada tiga orang pelayan lalu berjalan masuk dan diikuti oleh belasan pelayan tersebut.

Salah seorang pelayan wanita bertanya, "Tuan Putri, Anda ingin mandi dengan air apa?"

"Air hangat saja," jawab Sakura melangkah melewati ruang pertemuan yang bergaya klasik abad pertengahan.

"Apa ada lagi yang harus saya siapkan untuk keperluan mandi Anda?"

"Tolong siapkan lilin relaksasi juga!" kata Sakura terus berjalan melintasi lorong yang sisi-sisi dindingnya dihiasi lukisan para Raja terdahulu.

"Baik," sahut si pelayan memperlambat langkahnya.

Kemudian, seorang pelayan wanita lain bertanya, "Apa yang ingin Tuan Putri makan malam ini?"

"Oh, malam ini aku akan menghadiri acara pembukaan Klub Karate Uchiha, jadi tidak perlu menyiapkan makanan untukku," jawab Sakura, menaiki tangga menuju ruang kerja Raja.

"Baik," sahut si pelayan.

"Tuan Putri, hari ini ada sekitar seratus lima puluh orang menyumbangkan barang maupun uang untuk Panti Asuhan Haruno," kata seorang pelayan laki-laki seraya menyerahkan laporan datanya.

Sakura menerima laporan tersebut dan membacanya sejenak. "Wah, jumlahnya lebih banyak dari kemarin. Bagus, terima kasih," ujarnya mengembalikan kertas laporan data.

Sesampainya di depan ruang kerja Raja, dua orang pelayan yang berjaga langsung mengumumkan kedatangan Sakura. "Yang Mulia, Tuan Putri Sakura hendak menghadap."

"Persilahkan masuk," kata Sang Raja.

Setelah pintu berbahan kayu jati berukuran lima kali tiga meter itu dibuka oleh kedua pelayan, nampak sesosok pria berambut putih sedikit gondrong duduk di seberang ruangan. Sakura pun berjalan mendekat. Dia membungkuk kemudian memberi salam, "Selamat siang, Yang Mulia. Saya sudah pulang."

"Selamat datang. Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?" tanya Raja seraya merapikan dokumen yang berantakan di mejanya.

Sakura tersenyum. "Menyenangkan."

"Bagus kalau begitu. Kamu pasti capek sehabis sekolah. Sekarang, kamu bisa istirahat."

"Baik."

Sakura melangkah pergi menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai tiga. Ia berbaring telentang di ranjang sembari menatap ukiran langit-langit kamarnya. Pikirannya pun melayang pada obrolannya dengan Shikamaru beberapa saat yang lalu.

Pernyataan Sakura bahwa kehidupannya tak jauh beda dengan Karin cs memang benar. Terlahir sebagai seorang Putri Raja membuat hidup Sakura hanya berada dalam kotak. Dari kecil, segala perbuatannya sudah diatur sesuai dengan tata krama kerajaan. Tinggal di istana yang luas nan megah, namun hanya kamar tempat terbaik untuk bersembunyi. Dikelilingi oleh banyak orang, namun hanya sepi yang merupakan teman sejati.

Lalu, apa bedanya kehidupan Haruno Sakura dengan cewek-cewek centil itu? Justru Sakura merasa iri pada mereka yang bisa melakukan segala sesuatu seenaknya sendiri. Sakura iri pada mereka yang bisa tertawa lepas dengan teman-teman mereka.

Sakura iri, tapi sekarang ia sudah bisa memahami sekaligus menerima posisinya. Ya, sebagai seorang Putri Kerajaan, Sakura tidak bisa sembarangan. Karena hidupnya bukan miliknya seorang, melainkan milik masyarakat Konoha.

**OooooooO**

Pukul empat sore, Sakura pergi ke Panti Asuhan Haruno. Sebelum sampai di tujuan, ia mampir ke supermarket untuk membeli makanan dan beberapa mainan.

Panti Asuhan Haruno merupakan panti asuhan yang didirikan oleh Sakura. Panti asuhan itu terletak di pinggir kota dan butuh waktu sekitar setengah jam dari istana menuju kesana. Setiap tiga kali seminggu, Sakura akan menyempatkan diri berkunjung agar bisa melihat perkembangan panti dan anak-anak.

"Halo, semuanya!" sapa Sakura melangkah masuk ke panti asuhan.

Anak-anak yang tengah berkumpul di ruang bermain spontan menoleh ke sumber suara. Mereka tersenyum lalu menyahut serempak, "Halo, Kak Sakura!"

"Lihat, apa yang kakak bawa?" tanya Sakura menunjukan kantong-kantong plastik yang ia pegang.

"Yei, hadiah!" seru anak-anak tersebut menghampiri Sakura kegirangan.

Sakura pun jadi kerepotan sendiri tatkala anak-anak panti mengerumuninya dan mengambil kantong-kantong plastik yang ia bawa.

"Anak-anak, jangan berebut! Ayo yang tertib!" seru Ibu Kepala Panti datang dari arah dapur.

Anak-anak yang sebelumnya ramai langsung berubah tertib dan sopan saat diperingatkan Ibu Panti. Beliau kemudian menghampiri Sakura dan mengajaknya duduk.

"Kelihatannya Anda akan pergi ke suatu acara, Tuan Putri," kata Ibu Panti melirik sekilas pada mahkota kecil yang dikenakan Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya. Setelah dari sini, aku akan pergi ke acara pembukaan Klub Karate Uchiha, Bunda," sahutnya tersenyum hangat memandang kegembiraan anak-anak di depannya. "Hm, aku tidak melihat Konohamaru. Dimana dia?" tanya Sakura.

"Oh, dia ada di lapangan belakang. Minggu depan Konohamaru akan mengikuti pemilihan ketua ekstrakulikuler sepak bola, makanya dia berlatih privat dengan Naruto."

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Naruto? Siapa dia?"

"Naruto adalah penyumbang tetap disini. Setiap dua minggu sekali, dia suka datang dan main dengan anak-anak."

Sakura mengangguk paham. "Hm, berarti aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih pada Naruto," ujarnya seraya bangkit dari kursi. "Aku tinggal dulu ya Bunda," pamit Sakura pada Ibu Panti.

"Ya," sahut Ibu Panti.

Ketika Sakura berada di lapangan belakang, ia mendapati sesosok remaja lelaki berambut kuning jabrik tengah memberikan pengarahan pada anak lelaki di depannya. Sakura pun berjalan mendekati keduanya.

"Oh. Hai, Kak Sakura!" seru si anak lelaki menghampiri Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum lebar pada anak tersebut. "Hai, Konohamaru. Kakak dengar, minggu depan kamu akan mengikuti pemilihan ketua ekstrakulikuler sepak bola. Apa itu benar?"

Konohamaru mengangguk antusias. "Iya. Doakan aku, Kak!"

"Kakak pasti mendoakanmu, semangat ya!" ujar Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Konohamaru ikut mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Ya, semangat! Terima kasih, Kak Sakura."

"Oh ya, terima kasih untuk Naruto karena telah mengajari Konohamaru sekaligus menjadi penyumbang tetap disini," kata Sakura pada lelaki yang berdiri tepat di belakang Konohamaru.

Naruto tersenyum lalu bergerak ke sebelah kanan Konohamaru. Kedua iris matanya yang berwarna biru cerah layaknya lautan memandang Sakura secara seksama. "Sama-sama. Eh, aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Apa kamu perawat baru disini?"

Sakura terdiam. Entah mengapa, ia merasa begitu hangat saat menatap ke dalam pancaran sinar mata Naruto. "Aku bukan perawat baru kok," ujarnya tertawa pelan.

"Lalu, apa mungkin kamu menyumbang juga di panti ini?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Sakura menggeleng. Ia melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya kemudian berujar, "Em maaf, aku harus menghadiri acara di suatu tempat. Aku pergi dulu," pamitnya.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan ya," kata Naruto melambaikan tangan.

Naruto mengawasi langkah Sakura hingga dia berbelok menuju pelataran parkir. Entah mengapa, Naruto memiliki firasat jika dia akan bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu suatu saat nanti.

**OooooooO**

Pukul tujuh malam, mobil Sakura tiba di depan sebuah gedung yang telah dipenuhi oleh wartawan. Sakura sejenak merapikan tatanan rambutnya dan menarik nafas pelan.

Puluhan _splash_ kamera langsung menghujaninya tatkala Sakura melangkah keluar. Ia berjalan anggun melintasi karpet merah sambil melemparkan senyum ke berbagai arah.

"Selamat malam, Tuan Putri," sambut seorang pria berbadan tinggi besar memakai setelan jas warna hitam.

Sakura mengangguk lalu menjawab, "Selamat malam. Terima kasih atas undangannya, Tuan Uchiha Fugaku."

Uchiha Fugaku membimbing Sakura menuju ruang pesta seraya berkata, "Seharusnya saya yang berterima kasih karena Tuan Putri berkenan datang ke acara pembukaan klub karate ini. Saya sungguh merasa terhormat, Tuan Putri."

Sakura tersenyum manis. "Terima kasih kembali, Tuan Uchiha Fugaku. Oh ya, selamat dan sukses untuk Klub Karate Uchiha!"

"Terima kasih, Tuan Putri," ujar Uchiha Fugaku. Ia melihat ke direksi barat lalu berujar, "Maaf Tuan Putri, saya tinggal dulu. Selamat menikmati pestanya!"

"Ya."

Saat Sakura berkeliling, ia diserbu oleh berbagai ramah tamah. Ia bolak-balik menyunggingkan senyum atau sekedar mengobrol ringan dengan bangsawan-bangsawan Konoha yang ia temui. Sakura terus berkeliling hingga menemukan satu sudut untuk menyendiri. Ia berdiri memegang gelas minuman sambil memandang keluar jendela.

Pandangannya kemudian menangkap siluet seseorang yang tengah duduk di bangku taman. Karena penasaran, Sakura pun keluar dan menghampiri orang tersebut.

"Selamat malam, kenapa kau tidak ikut pesta di dalam?" tanya Sakura saat berada di radius setengah meter dari orang tersebut.

Orang yang mendapat pertanyaan dari Sakura spontan menoleh. Matanya yang hitam melebihi gelap malam menatap lurus pada Sakura. "Kau sendiri, kenapa keluar dari pesta?"

Sakura terdiam. Entah mengapa, ia merasa begitu dingin saat menatap ke dalam sorot mata lelaki itu. Sakura memperat pegangannya pada gelas lalu berujar, "Aku yang bertanya lebih dulu, jadi kau yang pertama menjawab."

"Aku tidak suka keramaian," sahut orang tersebut mengalihkan pandangan dari Sakura.

"Oh. Kalau aku kebetulan melihatmu tadi, makanya aku kesini. Apa kau tidak mau masuk, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura masih dalam posisi berdiri.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?"

Sakura tersenyum. "Karena aku mendengar seseorang memanggil-manggil namamu dari dalam. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Selamat malam," pamitnya seraya melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengaitkan kesepuluh jemarinya dan memperhatikan sosok Sakura hingga hilang tertelan jarak. Entah mengapa, Sasuke merasa bila dia akan bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu di lain waktu.

**OooooooO**

Hari Minggu pagi, Sakura sudah berada di lapangan basket yang terletak di sisi barat istana. Ia melakukan pemanasan selama beberapa menit lalu dilanjutkan dengan berlatih _under ring(1)_.

Tak berapa lama, Shikamaru datang bersama seorang pelayan wanita dan dua orang lelaki. Mereka berhenti di pinggir lapangan kemudian pelayan tersebut menghampiri Sakura.

"Tuan Putri, ada dua bangsawan yang hendak memberi hormat pada Anda," lapor sang pelayan pada Sakura.

Sakura menghentikan latihan _under ring_-nya dan bertanya, "Siapa? Dan apa alasan kedatangan mereka kesini?"

"Mereka adalah bangsawan dari klan Namikaze dan klan Uchiha. Kedatangan mereka ke istana adalah untuk memenuhi undangan Yang Mulia Raja," jawab sang pelayan.

Sakura mengangguk paham. Ia mengapit bola basketnya di sisi kiri tubuh seraya berkata, "Baiklah. Persilahkan mereka menghadap."

Sang pelayan menunduk patuh lalu berjalan pergi untuk memanggil dua bangsawan itu. Saat sampai di hadapan Sakura, sang pelayan memperkenalkan bangsawan pertama. Dia adalah seorang remaja laki-laki berusia sekitar tujuh belas tahun. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap dan rambutnya kuning jabrik. "Tuan Putri, beliau adalah bangsawan Namikaze Naruto, putra tunggal dari Menteri Pendidikan Namikaze Minato."

"Hormat saya, Tuan Putri," ujar Naruto membungkuk dalam.

Bangsawan kedua memiliki ciri-ciri yang hampir sama dengan bangsawan pertama. Namun bedanya, ia mempunyai rambut hitam lurus yang sedikit mencuat ke atas. "Tuan Putri, beliau adalah Uchiha Sasuke, putra kedua dari Menteri Pertahanan dan Keamanan Uchiha Fugaku."

"Hormat saya, Tuan Putri," ujar Sasuke turut membungkuk dalam.

Sakura tersenyum tipis seraya berkata pada sang pelayan, "Kamu bisa pergi sekarang."

"Baik," sahut sang pelayan.

Sasuke dan Naruto yang berdiri di hadapan Sakura terus menundukan kepala, tak berani menatap Tuan Putri. Akhirnya, setelah Sakura berkata, "Aku terima hormat kalian." Dua lelaki tersebut perlahan mengangkat wajah. Mereka pun lantas terperangah tatkala mengenali wajah Sang Tuan Putri.

"Apa kalian bisa bermain basket?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Bisa, Tuan Putri," jawab Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu, aku tantang kalian tanding basket. Sasuke dan Naruto, satu tim. Sedangkan aku main sendirian."

Naruto dan Sasuke mengangkat kedua alis kaget. Mereka tidak menyangka bila akan ditantang oleh Tuan Putri di pertemuan kerajaan mereka yang pertama kali. Keduanya pun hanya terdiam saat Sakura memanggil Shikamaru dan meminta lelaki itu untuk menjadi wasit.

Ketika ketiganya telah siap di tengah lapangan, Sakura berkata, "Bersikap sportif dan jangan mengalah padaku."

"Baik," sahut Naruto dan Sasuke kompak.

_Priittt..._

Peluit pembuka pertandingan berbunyi. Bersamaan dengan itu, bola basket dilempar ke atas dan berhasil didapatkan Sasuke. Lelaki itu melakukan _dribble(2)_ ke daerah Sakura, tapi langsung dicegat oleh gadis itu. Sakura merentangkan tangan, mencoba memukul bola agar lepas dari tangan Sasuke namun upayanya gagal.

Sasuke mengecoh Sakura lalu ia dengan mudah melakukan gerakan _slam dunk(3)_.

_Priittt..._

Skor 1-0. Sakura menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Waktu baru berjalan dua menit dan ia sudah kebobolan. Sakura tidak boleh meremehkan Sasuke, ia harus waspada.

Bola kembali dilempar ke atas. Kali ini Naruto yang mendapatkan bola. Ia _dribble _ke daerah Sakura, tapi lagi-lagi Sakura bisa mencegat pergerakan lawan.

"_Passing(4)_!" seru Sasuke yang berada di _offensive zone(5)_.

Naruto mengangguk dan melempar bola ke arah Sasuke. Melihat operan Naruto lemah, Sakura pun melakukan _intercept(6)_.

_Hup. _Sakura berhasil mendapatkan bola dan langsung berlari ke daerah lawan.

"Sasuke lambat, kau seharusnya bisa mengambil umpanku!" seru Naruto jengkel.

Sasuke mengabaikan kejengkelan Naruto. Ia berlari ke daerahnya dan menghadang langkah Sakura.

Sakura tak ingin menyerah begitu saja. Dia mencari cara lain supaya bisa mencetak angka. Akhirnya, Sakura memfokuskan pandangannya pada _ring _basket lawan kemudian menembakan bolanya ke _ring_.

_Priitt..._

Sakura berhasil memasukkan bola ke _ring_. Skor 1-3. Senyum Sakura mengembang sempurna dan semangatnya terpompa hingga batas maksimum. Pertandingan pun kembali dilanjutkan.

Setengah jam kemudian, tiga orang pemain tersebut nampak kelelahan. Peluh keringat membasahi dahi mereka. Kedudukan skor pun seimbang, lima belas sama.

_Priitt..._

Naruto menggiring bola dan mendapat penjagaan dari Sakura. Sakura pun dengan tangkas dapat mencuri bola Naruto. Ia kemudian berlari menyerang ke daerah lawan, namun Sasuke sudah siap menghadangnya.

Saat Sakura akan melakukan _back door(7)_, rupanya ada Naruto yang memblokir. Akhirnya, Sakura terjebak diantara dua lelaki tersebut dan dia pun berusaha mempertahankan bolanya.

Ketika tangan Naruto terulur hendak merebut bola, tangan Sasuke juga terulur. Sakura terdiam di tempat dan hanya bisa melirik dua lelaki tersebut bergantian.

"Oy, Sasuke! Biarkan aku yang mengambil bola, aku lebih dekat dengan gawang lawan," ujar Naruto.

"Kita sedang main basket bukan sepak bola, bodoh!" balas Sasuke.

"Hah, basket dan sepak bola bedanya tipis," kata Naruto membela diri.

Berada diantara Naruto dan Sasuke yang ribut sendiri membuat Sakura melihat kesempatan untuk lepas. Ia dengan cepat melempar bola ke atas hingga melewati kepala Sasuke kemudian mendorong tubuh Sasuke dan berlari pergi.

_Hup. _Sakura dengan sigap menangkap bola yang ia lempar lalu melakukan _under ring_.

_Priit...priit...priit..._

Peluit tanda berakhirnya permainan berbunyi nyaring. Sakura tersenyum puas karena berhasil menang. Beberapa pelayan langsung menghampirinya sambil membawa air mineral dan handuk. "Terima kasih," ujarnya meminum air hingga tandas.

Sakura kemudian mendekati Naruto dan Sasuke yang tengah duduk di pinggir lapangan. "Sebenarnya kalau kalian mau bekerja sama, kalian bisa mengalahkanku. Lain kali kalau kita bertemu dan bertanding lagi, kuharap hubungan kalian sudah lebih baik. Oke?" ujar Sakura seraya menyeka keringat di dahinya menggunakan handuk.

"Baik Tuan Putri," sahut dua lelaki tersebut.

Tiba-tiba seorang pelayan wanita menghampiri Sakura dan berujar, "Tuan Putri, Raja memanggil Anda untuk Dengar Perintah."

"Dengar Perintah?" gumam Sakura refleks mengerutkan kening. Biasanya, agenda Dengar Perintah hanya dititahkan Raja pada orang-orang terpilih untuk melaksanakan kegiatan penting atau rahasia.

"Iya, Tuan Putri. Anda diharuskan datang bersama bangsawan Namikaze Naruto dan bangsawan Uchiha Sasuke," lanjut sang pelayan.

Sakura mengangguk. "Baiklah. Ayo!" ujar Sakura berjalan lebih dulu. Ia melangkah masuk ke istana dengan berbagai pertanyaan berputar di otaknya.

Sesampainya di aula istana, empat pelayan yang berjaga dengan sigap membukakan pintu untuk Sakura. Dan ketika pintu terbuka lebar, nampak sosok Raja dan Ratu yang tengah duduk berdampingan di singgahsana kerajaan. Keduanya mengenakan mahkota sebagai pertanda bila hendak memberikan perintah kerajaan.

Sakura melangkah masuk. "Selamat pagi, Yang Mulia Raja dan Ratu," salam Sakura seraya membungkuk.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura," sahut Raja dan Ratu.

Dua lelaki yang berada di belakang Sakura membungkuk hormat seraya berkata secara bersamaan, "Hormat saya, Yang Mulia Raja dan Ratu."

"Kami terima hormat kalian," ujar Raja tersenyum. Beliau memerhatikan tiga orang di hadapannya lalu bertanya, "Kalian pasti sudah berkenalan kan?"

"Iya, Yang Mulia," jawab ketiganya bersamaan.

Raja mengangguk senang. "Bagus kalau begitu." Pandangan Raja kemudian tertuju pada gadis di hadapan beliau. "Sakura," panggil Raja.

"Ya, Yang Mulia?" sahut Sakura terus menunduk. Sedari tadi ia sibuk menerka tentang perintah yang akan diberikan Raja padanya.

"Dengarkan baik-baik perintah Raja dan patuhi."

"Baik Yang Mulia."

"Diantara Uchiha Sasuke dan Namikaze Naruto, pilihlah satu untuk dijadikan suami saat kau menikah empat bulan lagi."

"Apa? Menikah?"

* * *

_**3...2...1...**_

_**Cut!**_

**Kamus istilah:**

**(1)Under ring : **Memasukkan bola dengan jarak empat puluh lima derajat dari bawah ring

**(2)Dribble : **Membawa bola dengan cara memantulkannya ke tanah

**(3)Slam dunk : **Gaya pada permainan basket, dimana pemain berusaha memasukkan bola dengan telapak tangan yang menyentuh besi ring basket

**(4)Passing : **Mengoper bola ke rekan satu tim

**(5)Offensive zone : **Daerah serangan

**(6)Intercept : **Mencuri bola lawan dengan cara memotong passing lawan

**(7) Back Door : **Strategi menyerang dengan cara membalikan badan untuk menghindari penjagaan lawan

* * *

_**Behind story...**_

"Terima kasih bagi yang sudah melihat episode perdana! Haru no Joou artinya Ratu Musim Semi dan merupakan pengganti S.W.A.T. Genre utama drama ini adalah _historical drama/romance_, tapi nanti saya juga akan memadukan delapan belas genre lain ke dalam drama. Jadi, inisial Fr/Ge/Cr/Sus/dll itu merupakan keterangan genre tambahan yang saya terapkan pada satu atau lebih episode ke depan. Semoga tidak membingungkan dan delapan belas episode Haru no Joou dapat berjalan baik! Jangan sungkan memberikan kritik dan saran kalian! Yosh, terima kasih semuanya."

Salam,

Putpit (Penulis)


End file.
